


【法加】糖衣药片9

by liangmianfanzha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangmianfanzha/pseuds/liangmianfanzha
Relationships: 弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦／马修•威廉姆斯
Kudos: 3





	【法加】糖衣药片9

“Francis？”马修背着书包走到班门口，看见胡萝卜色头发的女孩正背对着他的方向，冲着另一个女孩小声尖叫，“你确定吗？那个婊子？”  
那个女孩指了指他，示意红发女孩闭嘴，但马修看见她撑在桌子上的胳膊不耐地动了几下，“怎么？那个婊子生了他父亲的孩子吗？”她咯咯笑起来，涂了亮片眼影的眼睛瞟了马修一眼，“婊子的小孩，当然也是婊子。”  
马修感到一阵晕眩，那些几乎已经淡忘的场面又回到他面前，男人划过他胸口的手，泥水泗流的地面，油腻的咖喱，他想弗朗西斯是否也经历过这些，或许他可以从男孩女孩们的只言片语中拼凑出一个弗朗西斯的过去，那样肮脏的过往与他相似，这让他在某种情绪的孤岛中感到难言的慰藉，他们一样肮脏，没有谁光芒万丈，而这样在晦涩苍茫世界里的相濡以沫总让人看到血色的浪漫，以此来给予心里的黑暗以合理的理由。  
他听见人们的喁喁低语，弗朗西斯在幼时被他的父亲强奸，他的妈妈是个赌徒，弗朗西斯的父亲拿钱做威胁，让他的妈妈一次一次将年幼的孩子送进恶魔巨口，他逃跑了三次，前两次都被抓回去，粗砺的鞭子从他的脖子一路抽到脚踝，翘起的利刺在皮下带出喷溅的血，他被捆住双手和双脚，像被处死的耶稣，最后一次逃跑时，他坐上渡轮到了美国。  
马修感到呼吸的震颤，他甚至感到自己是幸运的。弗朗西斯在他人口中的故事缺了一角，而他知道的，他杀了他的父亲，年幼的弗朗西斯第一次举起刀，然后他背井离乡，在数年后回到那里，带走了一个孩子。  
他不敢想象弗朗西斯在说出这样的故事后得到了怎样的冷眼和嘲笑，或者不止这些，马修见过最纯粹的恶，因此对这样掺杂着善与恶的年轻人感到无措，他们会热情地邀请他品尝便当，在他有什么学习方面的问题是帮他解答，同时也会在知道他养父的身份是给予最恶意的眼光，用他在贫民窟时才常听到的话来形容他。  
这样的矛盾让马修觉得很恶心，他不由得认为他们道貌岸然，他的养父不该收到这样的评头论足，但他刻在骨血里的自卑感又不容辩驳地告诉他，他和弗朗西斯都是一样的人，从最肮脏的地方爬出来，盖起一身狼狈的蛆虫，假装融入了这座城市，假装光鲜亮丽，但骨子里还是流着卑贱的血，这是烙印，是一丝一丝沁进骨头缝里，一刀一刀镌刻在灵魂上的卑劣根性。  
他不在乎对自己的恶评，但对于弗朗西斯遭到的攻讦，他却感到难以忍受。他始终相信是弗朗西斯拯救自己于黑暗，他就像一座神，他的神却被污蔑了，承受着本不该承受的诬陷与罪名，而他却从未对马修讲过这些，他一直默默宽恕一切。马修看得出弗朗西斯的不安全感，他所承受的痛苦马修能够感同身受，他从最初的戒备变成了对弗朗西斯的怜爱，他开始相信弗朗西斯是真正的善良人，是从泥里走出来的神。  
马修几乎被自己的臆想感动了，尽管他依旧能听见那些谩骂，桌斗里被放进一小把鬈曲的金发，一只仿真的紫罗兰色眼睛，一只死去的兔子，毛上沾着粘腻的血。  
弗朗西斯也经历过这些。每当他想到这里，他都会感到一种奇异的满足感，似乎在赎罪，而后他赤裸着手把僵硬的兔尸扔到敌意最外露的红发女孩桌上，沾了鲜血的手指划过女孩脸颊。  
这让他保持了一天的好心情，回家靠在弗朗西斯旁边给他讲这些事。


End file.
